Relics of Hyrule Wikia
Welcome to the Relics of Hyrule Wikia A wikia created to guide users of Relics of Hyrule, a mod for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim based on The Legend of Zelda. You are free to contribute, but as the creator of the mod, JKalenad, reserves the right to adjust any pages and information for accuracy and consistency. The wikia will be in a constant state of growth and change as the mod expands and information is added. The Master Sword page can serve as a model for what I'd like the wikia to be like. Ideally, the wikia will have all the information someone would need on an item, including information not included in the videos or Quick Info Guide. Therefore, detail and accuracy are important. Finally, Lore sections will appear on certain pages. Please leave the lore sections to JKalenad to add and edit, except for glaring spelling or grammar errors. Please keep the rest of a page fact-based and free of speculation. Visit the Guidelines Page for more detailed information about the style of this wikia. What is Relics of Hyrule? Relics of Hyrule is a mod for Skyrim that adds weapons, armor, magic, locations, and lore inspired by or based on The Legend of Zelda. The mod also aims to link the universe of The Elder Scrolls and universe of The Legend of Zelda in a way that respects both, rather than using Skyrim as a platform for remaking a Zelda experience. The mod does put Skyrim first, and all content is (hopefully) balanced to not spoil the experience of playing Skyrim. The items included in Relics of Hyrule are carefully chosen and sometimes redesigned to fit Skyrim, and are tied to lore created for the mod to connect the two worlds. The main idea of the mod is that Skyrim and Hyrule occupy the same space, but Hyrule existed long before Skyrim. In the world of the mod, Hyrule is a lost kingdom and fell during a Lost Age of Tamriel following a massive war. The Relics of Hyrule also reimagine and frame the tragic beauty of Hyrule and Termina in the harsh landscapes of Skyrim and Solstheim. Instead of simply adding items from Zelda, I try to link them to the world as though they have always been in Skyrim, through lore and secrets. My goal is to make the mod lore-friendly, despite being inherently lore-breaking. In short, Relics of Hyrule is a large mod that adds scores of new weapons, spells, enchantments, enemies, NPCs, dungeons, and experiences that are (hopefully) balanced with the base Skyrim game, while connecting Zelda lore to Elder Scrolls lore as a bit of fun that gained a little too much momentum. There are no new quests, new lands, or dialogue, and you will not see any main characters from the Zelda franchise in this mod. Start Browsing Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse